


Marksman

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy takes all his lessons and uses them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marksman

He grew up on a reservation, saw what it was to be 'put down by the man' first hand. It didn't leave him bitter. It gave him a need to better help those around him.

He lived with Oliver Queen, and had the rich lifestyle...for a time. It didn't spoil him; he learned to give charity where it was due.

Ollie lost everything eventually, and that taught Roy never to count on material means as the end-all, be-all of survival.

The streets of Star City were mean, but they taught Roy how to be inventive with his chosen weapons. Roy knew where the line was, and didn't feel tempted to step over it, not then.

Checkmate and CBI, on the other hand...they put guns in his hands, and taught him to use that eye of his in more lethal ways. Roy learned then and there, he was no killer, even when it was part of his job.

Leaving the government behind, but still using those guns? That was the summation of all the lessons he had ever learned. Through his guns, he could help those in need, give selflessly of his gifts, survive the profession he had taken, and still not be the killer so many might have become. When he picked up a gun, that bullet went right where he aimed it...and lives were saved, not taken.


End file.
